Interlingua-English Dictionary e
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- e conj and; e ... e as well ... as, both ... and e- see esser eau de Cologne F n eau de Cologne ebenisar v to ebonize ebenista n cabinetmaker, ebonist ebenisteria (-ía) n cabinetmaking ebeno (é-) n ebony Hence: ebenista-ebenisteria; ebenisar ebore n ivory Hence: eboree eboree adj ivory ebrie adj drunk, drunken Hence: ebrietate; inebriar ebrietate n drunkenness, ebriety ebulliente adj ebullient ebullientia n ebullience ebullir v to boil, bubble out ebullition n ebullition, boiling; puncto de ebullition boiling point ecce adv lo!, see!, behold! ecce homo L ecce homo (= behold the man) eccentric adj eccentric (1. not concentric; 2. odd, whimsical, unconventional); (districto) eccentric outlying (district) Hence: eccentricitate eccentricitate n eccentricity (1. Mech.; 2. eccentric condition or behavior, oddity) ecclesia n church; Ecclesia Anglican Church of England, Anglican Church Hence: ecclesiasta-ecclesiastic-ecclesiastico; ecclesiologia etc. ecclesiasta n ecclesiastic; Ecclesiasta Ecclesiast (= author of Ecclesiastes) Ecclesiastes (-ás-) npr Bib. Ecclesiastes ecclesiastic adj ecclesiastic, ecclesiastical ecclesiastico n ecclesiastic ecclesiologia (-ía) n ecclesiology -ech- in compounds Hence: entelechia etc. ... echelon (-sh-) n Mil. echelon Hence: echelonar echelonar (-sh-) v to echelon echino n I. echinus (1. sea urchin; 2. Arch.); II. Zool. Echinus Hence: echinoides; echinococco etc.; echinoderme etc. echinococco n Zool. echinococcus echinoderme adj echinoderm, echinodermic Hence: echinodermo echinodermo n echinoderm echinoides n Zool. Echinoidae echo n echo; facer echo (a) to echo, echo back Hence: echoic; echoar; echolalia etc.; echometro etc.; echometria etc. echoar v to echo echoic (-óic) adj echoic echolalia (-ía) n Psychopathol. echolalia echometria (-ía) n echometry Hence: echometric echometric adj echometric echometro (-kó) n echometer eclect- see eclectic eclectic adj eclectic Hence: eclectismo; eclectico; eclecticismo eclecticismo n eclecticism eclectico n eclectic eclectismo n eclecticism eclipsar v to eclipse; eclipsar se to disappear, vanish, make oneself scarce eclipse n eclipse Hence: eclipsar ecliptic adj ecliptic, ecliptical Hence: ecliptica ecliptica n Astron. ecliptic ecloga (éc-) n eclogue eco- n in compounds eco- (= house, household, habitat) Hence: ecologo etc.; economo etc. ecologia (-ía) n ecology ecologic adj ecologic, ecological ecologista n ecologist ecologo (-có-) n ecologist Hence: ecologia-ecologista, ecologic, synecologia economato n stewardship economia (-ía) n economy (1. management of the expenditures of a social group; 2. careful management, thrift); economias economies, savings; economia politic political economy, economics; economia de tempore saving of time economic adj 1. economic; 2. economical economisar v to economize economista n economist (= student of political economy) economo (-có-) n steward, housekeeper Hence: economato; economia-economic; economista; economisar -ecr- see sacre ecstase (éc-) n ecstasy Hence: ecstasiar ecstasiar v to enrapture, entrance; ecstasiar se to go into ecstasies ecstatic adj ecstatic ecto- adv in compounds ecto- (= outside, external) Hence: ectoderma etc.; ectoplasma etc. ectoderma n Zool. ectoderm -ectomia (-ía) n in compounds Surg. - ectomy (= excision, removal) Hence: appendicectomia etc.; tonsillectomia etc. ectoplasma n Spiritualism ectoplasm Hence: ectoplasmic ectoplasmic adj ectoplasmic Ecuador H npr Ecuador ecumenic adj ecumcnical; concilio ecumenic ecumenical council eczema -ma/-mat- n eczema Hence: eczematose eczemat- see eczema eczematose adj eczematous edace adj voracious, edacious edacitate n voracity, edacity edema -ma/-mat- n Pathol. edema Hence: edematose edemat- see edema edematose adj edematous, edematose Eden (é-) npr Eden eder¹ v to eat Hence: edibile-edibilitate, inedibile-inedibilitate; edace-edacitate eder² v 1. to edit; 2. to publish Hence: edition; editor-editorial; editar; inedite edi- n in derivativcs and compounds edi- (= building, house) Hence: edificio etc.; edificar etc. ... edibile adj edible, eatable edibilitate n edibility edic- -dic-/-dict- v in derivatives Hence: edicto edict- see edic- edicto n edict edificante 1. ppr of edificar; 2. adj edifying edificar v 1. to build (= to erect a building); 2. to edify Hence: edificante; edification; edificative; edificator; reedificar-reedification edification n 1. erection, building (= action of building); 2. edification edificative adj edifying edificator n builder (1. one who builds; 2. one who oversees building operations) edificio n edifice; building, structure Edipo (é-) npr Mythol. Oedipus; complexo de Edipo Psychoanalysis Oedipus complex editar v 1. to edit; 2. to publish edition n 1. (action of) publishing; 2. edition; edition principe first or original edition editio princeps L editio princeps, first edition editor n 1. editor (= one who edits); 2. publisher editorial¹ adj editorial editorial² n editorial -edr- see -hedra Eduardo nprm Edward educabile adj educable educar v to educate; (ben, mal) educate (well-, ill-)bred Hence: educabile; education-educational, coeducation; educative; educator education n 1. education; 2. Husbandry rearing, raising; education physic physical education or training; (systema) de education educational (system) educational adj educational educative adj educative (= instructive, educational) educator n educator, pedagogue edulcorar v to edulcorate (1. to sweeten (medicine, etc.); 2. Chem.) edulcoration n edulcoration (1. (action of) sweetening; 2. Chem.) efendi Tu. n effendi effabile adj utterable Hence: ineffabile-ineffabilitate effect- see effic- effective adj effective (1. efficacious, efficient; 2. actual, de facto, as in “effective capital”) effectivo n Mil. effective (= the effective part of an army) effecto n effect; in effecto in fact, indeed; effectos 1. effects, belongings; 2. Banking holdings (as stocks, bonds, shares, etc.) effectuar v to effect, bring about effectuation n effectuation effeminar v to effeminate Hence: effemination; effeminate effeminate adj effeminate effemination n effemination effervescente 1. ppr of effervescer; 2. adj effervescent effervescentia n effervescence effervescer v to effervesce Hence: effervescente-effervescentia effic- -fic-/-fect- v in derivatives Hence: efficace-efficacia, inefficace-inefficacia; efficiente-efficientia, inefficiente-inefficientia, coefficiente; effective-effectivo; effecto-effectuar-effectuation efficace adj effective, efficacious; efficient efficacia n efficacy, effectiveness efficiente adj -; causa efficiente efficient or moving cause efficientia n efficiency (1. Philos.; 2. Mech.) effigiamento n (act of) portraying, portrayal effigiar v to portray effigie n effigy; in effigie in effigy, under the form of a representation Hence: effigiar-effigiamento efflorescentia n Pathol. efflorescence efflorescer v Chem. to effloresce Hence: efflorescentia effluente 1. ppr of effluer; 2. adj effluent effluer v to flow forth Hence: effluente effluvio n effluvium; also: Phys. effortiar v -; effortiar se to make an effort or efforts Hence: effortio effortio n 1. effort; 2. Med. strain; facer un effortio to make an effort; facer tote su effortios to make every effort effract- see effring- effraction n breaking in, housebreaking; also: burglary effractor n burglar, housebreaker effring- -fring-/-fract- v in derivatives Hence: effraction; effractor effunder -fund-/-fus- v to pour out, pour forth, shed, effuse Hence: effusion effus- see effunder effusion n effusion; effusion de sanguine bloodshed; con effusion effusively egee (-gée) adj Aegean; Mar Egee Aegean sea Egeo¹ (-géo) npr Mythol. Aegeus Hence: egee-Egeo² Egeo² (-géo) npr Aegean, Aegean Sea -eget- n in compounds (= leader) Hence: cynegetic etc. ... egide (égide) n aegis (1. Antiq.; 2. shield, protection); sub le egide de under the aegis of eglefino n Ichthyol. haddock ego¹ pron pers I (= io) Hence: ego²-egoismo, egoista-egoistic, egotismo, egotista, egolatria etc., egocentric etc. ego² n Psychol., etc. ego egocentric adj egocentric, self-centered egoismo (-ízmo) n egotism, egoism egoista (-ísta) n egotist, egoist; attrib. egotistic, egoistic egoistic (-ístic) adj egoistical egolatria (-ía) n self-worship egotismo n egotism (= excessive preoccupation with the ego) egotista n egotist (= one excessively preoccupied with the ego); attrib. egotistic(al) egred- -gred-/-gress- v in derivatives Hence: egresso egregie adj egregious egress- see egred- egresso n egress, exit egyptian adj 1. Egyptian; 2. gypsy egyptiano n I. Egyptian (1. native of Egypt; 2. Egyptian language); II. gypsy (= member of a gypsy tribe); III. Romany (= Gypsy, the gypsy tongue) egyptie adj 1. Egyptian; 2. gypsy egyptio n I. Egyptian (1. native of Egypt; 2. language of Egypt); II. gypsy (= member of a gypsy tribe); III. Romany (= Gypsy, the gypsy tongue) Egypto npr Egypt Hence: egyptie-egyptio; egyptian-egyptiano; egyptologo etc. egyptologia (-ía) n Egyptology egyptologo (-tó-) n Egyptologist, Egyptologue Hence: egyptologia eider (éi-) n Zool. eider Hence: eiderdun etc. eiderdun n eiderdown (1. small soft feathers from the breast of the eider duck; 2. eiderdown quilt) eido- n in compounds eido- (= image, figure) Hence: kaleidophonio etc. ... Eire Ir. npr Eire Hence: Irlanda etc. ejacular v to ejaculate, eject Hence: ejaculation; ejaculator; ejaculatori ejaculation n ejaculation (= act of ejecting or ejaculating) ejaculator adj Physiol. ejaculatory ejaculatori adj Physiol. ejaculatory eject- see ejic- ejection n Physiol. dejection (= discharge of excrement) ejector n Technol. ejector (of steam, cartridges, etc.) ejic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: ejection; ejector el pron 1. he; 2. (after prep) him (= ille) elaborar v to elaborate Hence: elaboration elaboration n elaboration elastic adj elastic Hence: elasticitate; elastico elasticitate n elasticity elastico n elastic, elastic band, etc. elect- see eliger electe adj Theol. elect election n election (1. choice; 2. “election by vote”); vaso de election Theol. chosen vessel elective adj elective (1. as in “elective office”; 2. having a power of choice); affinitate elective Chem. elective affinity electivitate n electiveness electo n (one of the) elect elector n elector, voter electoral adj electoral electorato n I. electorate (1. rank of an elector of the Holy Roman Empire; 2. territory under the rule of an elector of the Holy Roman Empire); II. franchise (= right to vote) electr- n in derivatives and compounds electr-, electro- Hence: electron &; electric &; electrificar-electrification; electrisar-electrisation; electrochimia etc.; electrolyse etc.; electrolytic etc.; electrocutar etc.; electrodo etc. electric adj electric, electrical Hence: electricista; electricitate; dynamoelectric etc. electricista n electrician electricitate n electricity electrificar v to electrify (to equip for the use of electricity) electrification n electrification (= process of equipping for the use of electricity) electrisar v to electrify (= to charge with electricity) electrisation n electrification (= charging with electricity) electrochimia (-ía) n electrochemistry Hence: electrochimista; eIectrochimic electrochimic adj electrochemical electrochimista n electrochemist electrocutar v to electrocute electrocution n electrocution electrodo (-léc-) n electrode electrodynamica n electrodynamics electrolysar v to electrolyze electrolysation n electrolyzation electrolyse (-ólise) n electrolysis Hence: electrolysar-electrolysation electrolytic adj electrolytic electrolyto (-ó-) n electrolyte Hence: electrolytic electromagnete n electromagnet Hence: electromagnetismo; electromagnetic electromagnetic adj electromagnetic electromagnetismo n electromagnetism electrometria (-ía) n electrometry electrometric adj electrometric electrometro (-ó-) n electrometer Hence: electrometria; electrometric electromotor n electromotor (= machine that produces an electric current) electron n Phys. electron; electron de alte velocitate Phys. highspeed electron Hence: electronic; electronica; cyclotron etc.; magnetron, etc. electronic adj electronic electronica n electronics electroscopia (-ía) n electroscopy electroscopic adj electroscopic electroscopio n electroscope Hence: electroscopia; electroscopic electrostatic adj electrostatic electrostatica n electrostatics electrotherapeutica (-péu-) n electrotherapeutics electrotherapia (-ía) n electrotherapy, electrotherapeutics electrotypia (-ía) n electrotypy, electrotyping electrotypo (-ó) n Print. electrotype Hence: electrotypia eleemosyna (-mó-) n alms Hence: eleemosynari eleemosynari adj eleemosynary, charitable elegante adj elegant Hence: elegantia; inelegante-inelegantia elegantia n elegance elegia (-ía) n elegy Hence: elegiac elegiac (-íac) adj elegiac (l. Pros.; 2. mournful, melancholy) elemental adj elemental elementari adj elementary (1. pertaining to an element; 2. pertaining to the first principles of an art, a science, etc.) elemento n element (1. “an element in nature”; 2. a component part); le quatro elementos the four elements; in su elemento in one’s element; elementos elements (= first principles of an art, a science, etc.) Hence: elemental; elementari elephante n elephant; elephante de mar sea elephant, elephant seal Hence: elephantiasis; elephantin-chryselephantin etc. elephantiasis (-íasis) n Pathol. elephantiasis elephantin adj elephantine elevar v I. to elevate (1. to raise, lift up; 2. to raise in rank or station); II. to raise (as in “to raise horses”); elevar se to rise (up) (as in “a mountain or tree rises up”); elevar un numero al quadrato to square a number Hence: elevation; elevator; elevatori; elevate elevate 1. pp of elevar; 2. adj high, lofty elevation n elevation (1. act of elevating, raising; 2. high ground, raised place; 3. as in “elevation of style”; 4. Astron.; 5. Arith.); elevation del hostia Eccl. elevation of the Host elevator n 1. elevator (= one who or that which elevates); 2. Anat. levator elevatori adj elevatory elf A n elf Elia (-ía) npr Bib. Elijah, Elias elider -lid-/-lis- v to elide Hence: elision eliger -lig-/-lect- v to elect (1. to choose; 2. “to elect by voting”); eliger domicilio Law to elect domicile Hence: eligibile-eligibilitate, ineligibile-ineligibilitate; election; elective-electivitate; elector-electorato, electoral; electe-electo; reeliger-reeligibile, reelection eligibile adj eligible (= fit to be chosen or elected) eligibilitate n eligibility eliminar v to eliminate Hence: elimination; eliminator; eliminatori elimination n elimination eliminator n eliminator eliminatori adj eliminatory elis- see elider Elisabeth (-bét) nprf Elizabeth Hence: elisabethan elisabethan adj Elizabethan elision n elision élite F n elite elixir n elixir; elixir de longe vita elixir of life ella pron pers 1. she; 2. her (as in “of her,” “with her”) (= illa) ellipse n 1. Math. ellipse; 2. Gram. ellipsis Hence: ellipsoide ellipsoide¹ adj ellipsoid, ellipsoidal ellipsoide² n Geom. ellipsoid elliptic adj elliptic, elliptical (1. Math.; 2. Gram.) elocut- see eloquer elocution n elocution elogio n eulogy; facer le elogio de un persona to sing someone’s praises, eulogize someone Hence: elogista-elogistic; elogiose; elogisar elogiose adj eulogistic elogisar v to eulogize elogista n eulogist elogistic adj eulogistic elongar v to elongate Hence: elongation elongation n elongation (1. act of elongating; 2. Astron.; 3. Med. partial dislocation of a joint due to violent stretching) eloquente adj eloquent eloquentia n eloquence eloquer -loqu-/-locut- v to declaim, speak rhetorically Hence: eloquente-eloquentia; elocution elucidar v to elucidate Hence: elucidation elucidation n elucidation eluctabile adj avoidable eluctar v to struggle out of (a difficulty, etc.) Hence: eluctabile-ineluctabile eluder -lud-/-lus- v to elude (= to avoid or escape by dexterity) Hence: eludibile; elusion; elusive eludibile adj eludible, evadable elus- see eluder elusion n elusion elusive adj elusive elysie adj Elysian Hence: elysio elysio n Elysium em- see en- -em- see hem- emaciar v to emaciate Hence: emaciation; emaciate emaciate 1. pp of emaciar; 2. adj emaciate emaciation n emaciation émail F n enamel Hence: émailliar émailli- see émail émailliar (emalyár) v to enamel emanar v to emanate Hence: emanation emanation n emanation emancipar v to emancipate (1. Law; 2. to release from slavery or restraint) Hence: emancipation; emancipator emancipation n emancipation (1. Law; 2. release from slavery or restraint) emancipator n emancipator emarginar v to remove the margin of, trim the margin of Hence: emarginate emarginate 1. pp of emarginar; 2. Bot. emarginate emascular v to emasculate, castrate Hence: emasculation emasculation n emasculation embarassar v to embarrass (1. to encumber, hamper; 2. to make self-conscious) Hence: embarasso-embarassose; disembarassar embarasso n 1. obstruction, obstacle; 2. embarrassment embarassose adj 1. cumbersome, entangled; 2. embarrassing embargo H n embargo emblema -ma/-mat- n emblem Hence: emblematic emblemat- see emblema emblematic adj emblematic embolia (-ía) n Pathol. embolism embryo- see embryon embryogenese (-gé-) n embryogenesis embryogenesis (-gé-) n embryogenesis embryogenetic adj embryogenetic embryogenia (-ía) n embryogeny Hence: embryogenic embryogenic adj embryogenic embryologia (-ía) n embryology embryologic adj embryological embryologo (-ólogo) n embryologist Hence: embryologia; embryologic embryon n embryo; in embryon in embryo Hence: embryonal; embryonari; embryonic; embryologo etc.; embryogenese etc.; embryogenetic etc. embryonal adj embryonic, embryonal embryonari adj embryonic, embryonary embryonic adj emhryonic emendamento n amendment (1. improvement, correction; 2. “amendment of a law, bill, etc.”) emendar v to amend (1. to improve, correct, emend; 2. “to amend a law, bill, etc.”) Hence: emendamento; emendation emendation n emendation; also: improvement, correction emer em-/empt-;-im-/-empt- v to buy, purchase Hence: emption; emptor; dirimer &; eximer &; perimer &; redimer & emer- v in derivatives Hence: emerite emergente 1. ppr of emerger; 2. adj emergent, emerging; evolution emergente emergent evolution emergentia n emergence emerger -merg-/-mers- v to emerge Hence: emergente-emergentia; emersion emerite (-mé-) adj emeritus emers- see emerger emersion n emersion; also: Astron. emetic adj Med. emetic Hence: emetico emetico n Med. emetic emigrante n emigrant emigrar v 1. to emigrate; 2. Hist. to migrate Hence: emigrante; emigration; emigrato emigration n I. emigration (1. action of emigrating; 2. emigrants collectively); II. Hist. migration emigrato n emigrant, émigré emin- v in derivatives) Hence: eminente-eminentia, preeminente-preeminentia, supereminente-supereminentia eminente adj 1. high, lofty; 2. eminent, outstanding eminentia n eminence (1. rising ground, height, etc.; 2. distinction of character, abilities, attainments); Eminentia [Eccl. Eminence emiss- see emitter emissario¹ n outlet, duct, emissary emissario² n emissary (= agent, envoy) emission n emission; also: Com. issuing, issue; banca de emission bank of issue emissor n emitter emitter -mitt-/-miss- v to emit; also: Com. to issue Hence: emission; emissor; emissario¹; emissario² emmen- n in derivatives and compounds emmen- (= menses) Hence: emmenagoge etc. ... emmenagoge adj Med. emmenagogue, emmenagogic Hence: emmenagogo emmenagogo n Med. emmenagogue emolliente¹ adj emollient emolliente² n emollient emollir v Med. to soften, mollify Hence: emolliente emolumento n emolument emot- see emover emotion n emotion (= agitation of the feelings) Hence: emotional; emotionar-emotionante emotional adj emotional (= pertaining to emotions) emotionante adj moving, touching emotionar v to move, touch emotive adj emotive emotivitate n emotiveness, emotivity emover -mov-/-mot- v to move (= to affect emotionally) Hence: emotion &; emotive-emotivitate empathia (-ía) n empathy, Einfühlung emphase (ém-) n 1. emphasis; 2. bombast emphatic adj 1. emphatic; 2. bombastic empir- adj in derivatives (= experienced) Hence: empirismo; empirista; empiric-empirico empiric adj empiric, empirical empirico n empiric (= one who follows an empirical method) empirismo n empiricism (= empirical method or practice) empirista n empiricist emplastrar v to plaster (= to apply a medicinal plaster to) emplastro n salve, plaster Hence: emplastrar empleabile adj employable emplear v to employ (1. to make use of; 2. to take or have in one’s employ) Hence: empleo; empleabile; empleator; empleato; reemplear empleato n employee empleator n employer empleo (-éo) n I. employment (1. employing; 2. occupation); II. use (= action of using) empt- see emer emption n purchase emptor n buyer, purchaser empyree adj empyreal Hence: empyreo empyreo n empyrean empyreuma -ma/-mat- n empyreuma Hence: empyreumatic empyreumat- see empyreuma empyreumatic adj empyreumatic emulgente n 1. ppr of emulger; 2. adj Anat. emulgent (as in “emulgent vessels”) emulger -mulg-/-muls- v to milk dry Hence: emulgente; emulsion-emulsionar-emulsionabile; emulsive; emulsor; emulsina emuls- see emulger emulsina n Chem. emulsin emulsion n emulsion emulsionabile adj emulsifiable, emulsible emulsionar v to emulsify, emulsionize emulsive adj emulsive emulsor n emulsifier, emulsor en- prefixo before -b-, -m-, -p-, -ph-; used chiefly to form technical terms en-, em- (= in, into) Hence: encyclic etc.; enharmonic etc.; entelechia etc. enarrabile adj describable, explainable enarrar v to narrate, expound, explain Hence: enarrabile-inenarrabile; enarration enarration n narration, exposition -enchyma in compounds Hence: sclerenchyma etc. ... enclitic adj Gram. enclitic Hence: enclitico enclitico n enclitic encyclic adj encyclical Hence: encyclica encyclica n Eccl. encyclical (letter) encyclopedia (-ía) n encyclopedia Hence: encyclopedismo; encyclopedista; encyclopedic encyclopedic adj encyclopedic encyclopedismo n 1. encyclopedism; 2. Encyclopedism encyclopedista n encyclopedist endemia (-ía) n Med. endemic Hence: endemic endemic adj Med. endemic endivia n endive endo- adv in compounds endo-, end- (= within) Hence: endoskeleto etc.; endocardio etc.; endosmose etc.; endogene etc.; endocrin etc. endocardio n Anat. endocardium Hence: endocarditis endocarditis (-ítis) n Path. endocarditis endocrin adj Physiol. endocrine; glandulas endocrin endocrine glands Hence: endocrina-endocrinologo etc. endocrina n endocrine (gland) endocrinologia (-ía) n endocrinology endocrinologo (-nó-) n endocrinologist Hence: endocrinologia endogame (-ógame) adj Anthropol. endogamous Hence: endogamia endogamia (-ía) n Anthropol. endogamy endogene adj endogenous endorphin n *endorphina endoskeleto (-ské-) n Zool. endoskeleton endosm- see endosmose endosmose n endosmosis Hence: endosmotic endosmotic adj endosmotic endosperma n Bot. endosperm Eneas (-né-) npr Mythol. Aeneas Hence: Eneide Eneide (-néi-) n Lit. Aeneid energia (-ía) n energy; energia atomic atomic energy; energia electric electric power Hence: energic energic adj energetic enervante adj enervating; unnerving enervar v to enervate, unnerve Hence: enervante; enervation; enervate enervate 1. pp of enervar; 2. adj enervated, enervate enervation n enervation enharmonic adj Mus. enharmonic enigma -ma/-mat- n enigma; also: riddle; puzzle Hence: enigmatic; enigmatisar enigmat- see enigma enigmatic adj enigmatic enigmatisar v to enigmatize -enn- see anno enoiar v 1. to annoy, vex; 2. to bore; enoiar se to be bored Hence: enoio-enoiose enoio (-nó-) n 1. annoyance, worry, trouble; 2. boredom, ennui enoiose (-óse) adj boring enorme adj enormous Hence: enormitate enormitate n 1. enormousness; 2. enormity ensemble F n ensemble (1. group of musicians playing together; 2. complete, harmonious costume) ente n Philos. ens Hence: entitate -ente¹ suffixo adjective with verbs in -er; forming verbal adjectives -ing, -ent (as in “recurring”, “recurrent”) Hence: -entia; coherente etc.; excellente etc. -ente² suffixo substantive with verbs in -er -ent (1. one who or that which is ...ent; 2. one who or that which ...s) Hence: absorbente etc.; convalescente etc.; miscredente etc.; studente etc. entelechia (-ía) n Philos. entelechy entente F n entente enteralgia (-ía) n Pathol. enteralgia enteric adj Anat. enteric enteritis (-ítis) n Pathol. enteritis enterocolitis (-ítis) n Pathol. enterocolitis enterologia (-ía) n enterology (= science or study of the intestines) enteron (én-) n Zool. enteron, alimentary canal Hence: enteritis; enteric; dysenteria &; enteralgia etc.; enterocolitis etc.; enterologia etc.; enterotomo etc.; lienteria etc.; mesenterio etc.; gastroenteritis etc. enterotomia (-ía) n Surg. enterotomy enterotomo (-ró) n Surg. enterotome enthusias- in derivatives Hence: enthusiasmo &; enthusiasta & enthusiasmar v to render enthusiastic enthusiasmo n enthusiasm Hence: enthusiasmar enthusiasta n enthusiast Hence: enthusiastic enthusiastic adj enthusiastic, enthusiastical -entia suffixo substantive with verbs in -er -ence, -ency (= state or quality of ...ing or being ...ant) Hence: adolescentia etc.; incandescentia etc.; omnipotentia etc. entitate n entity ento- adv in compounds ento-, ent- (= within, inside) Hence: entozoon etc. entomo- n in compounds entomo- (= insect) Hence: entomologo etc. entomologia (-ía) n entomology entomologic adj entomological entomologista n entomologist entomologo (-mó-) n entomologist Hence: entomologia-entomologista; entomologic entozoon (-zó-) (pl entozoa) n entozoon entranias npl entrails entrar v to enter (= to go or come in); entrar in to enter (into) Hence: entrata entrata n entrance, entry (1. act of entering; 2. door, passage, hall, etc. through which one enters); al entrata del (hiberno, etc.) at the beginning of (winter, etc.) entrée F n Cooking entree entresol F n entresol, mezzanine enuclear v to enucleate (1. to shell, husk, pod, etc.; 2. Biol.; 3. Surg. Hence: enucleation enucleation n enucleation enumerar v to enumerate Hence: enumeration; enumerative; enumerator enumeration n enumeration enumerative adj enumerative enumerator n enumerator enunciar v to enunciate (= to set forth) Hence: enunciation; enunciative; enunciato enunciation n enunciation (= statement) enunciative adj enunciative enunciato n formulation (of a problem) enzyma n enzyme eo adv 1. there; thither; 2. until, up to the time; 3. to that purpose, to that end; 4. therefore; 5. to that degree or extent eo- n in derivatives and compounds eo- (= dawn); Eos npr Mythol. Eos Hence: eoe; eosina-eosinophile etc.; eoanthropo etc.; eocen etc. eoanthropo (-tró-) n Paleontol. Eoanthropus, Piltdown man eocen Geol. adj Eocene Hence: eoceno eoceno n Geol. Eocene eoe (-ó-) adj eoan (1. dawn; 2. oriental) eohippo n Paleontol. Eohippus eolic adj Aeolian (= of Aeolus) eolie adj Aeolian (= of Aeolus); harpa eolie aeolian harp eolithic adj Archeol. eolithic eolitho (-ó-) n Archeol. eolith Hence: eolithic Eolo (é-) npr Mythol. Aeolus Hence: eolic; eolie eos- see eo- eosina n Chem. eosin eosinophile (-nó-) adj Biol. eosinophile, eosinophilic, eosinophilous Hence: eosinophilo-eosinophilia eosinophilia (-ía) n Pathol. eosinophilia eosinophilo (-nó-) n Biol. eosinophile eozoic (-zó-) adj Geol. Eozoic eozoon (-zó-) n Geol. eozoon Hence: eozoic ep- see epi- epaulette F n epaulet, epaulette ephedra n Bot. Ephedra Hence: ephedrina ephedrina n Pharm. ephedrine ephelide (-fé-) n freckle ephemere adj ephemeral Hence: ephemeride; ephemero ephemeride (-mé-) n 1. calendar, almanac, etc.; 2. Astron. ephemeris; ephemerides ephemerides ephemero (-fé-) n Zool. ephemeron, ephemerid; ephemeros Zool. Ephemera, Ephemerida epi- prefixo before -h- or vowel, used chiefly to form technical terms epi-, ep- (= on, upon) Hence: epigee etc.; epitaphio etc.; epizoon etc.; ephelide etc.; ephemere etc. epic adj epic, epical; (un) poema epic (an) epic epicen adj Gram. epicene epicuree (-ée) adj Epicurean; also: epicurean epicureismo (-ízmo) n 1. Philos. Epicureanism; 2. epicurism epicureo (-éo) n 1. Epicurean; 2. epicure, epicurean epicurismo n 1. Philos. Epicureanism; 2. epicurism Epicuro npr Philos. Epicurus Hence: epicurismo; epicuree-epicureismo, epicureo epidemia (-ía) n epidemic Hence: epidemic epidemic adj epidemic, epidemical epidermis (-dér-) n Bot. epidermis epigee (-gé-) adj Bot. epigeous (= growing upon the ground) epiglottis (-gló-) n Anat. epiglottis epigono (-pí-) n epigone (= one of a succeeding and less distinguished generation); Epigonos Myth. Epigoni epigramma -ma/-mat- n epigram Hence: epigrammatic epigrammat- see epigramma epigrammatic adj epigrammatic epilepsia (-ía) n epilepsy epileptic adj epileptic (= having to do with epilepsy) Hence: epileptico epileptico n epileptic epilogar v to epilogize epilogo (-pí-) n epilogue Hence: epilogar -epipedo (-í-) n in compounds -epiped (= plane surface) epiphyto (-íphyto) n Bot. epiphyte episcopal¹ adj episcopal; ecclesia episcopal Episcopal Church episcopal² n Theol. Episcopalian episcopato n episcopate (1. office, territory, tenure, etc. of a bishop; 2. body of bishops) episcopo (-pís-) n bishop Hence: episcopato; episcopal; archiepiscopo etc. episodic adj episodic, episodical episodio n episode Hence: episodic epispastic adj Med. epispastic epistola (-pís-) n 1. letter, epistle; 2. Eccl. Epistle Hence: epistolari; epistolero; epistolographo etc. epistolari adj epistolary epistolero n letter writer epistolographia (-ía) n epistolography epistolographic adj epistolographic epistolographo (-ló-) n epistolographer Hence: epistolographia; epistolographic epitaphio n epitaph epithetic adj epithetic epitheto (-íteto) n Gram. epithet Hence: epithetic epizoon (-zó-) (pl epizoa) n Zool. epizoon epocha (é-) n epoch; epocha glacial Ice Age; facer epocha to be epoch-making Hence: epochal epochal adj epochal epodo n epode eponyme (-ó-) adj eponymous Hence: eponymia; eponymo eponymia (-ía) n eponymy eponymo (-ó-) n eponym, eponymus epopeia (-péya) n epic, epic poem epos (é-) n epic, epic poem Hence: epic; epopeia etc. -epte see apte equabile adj equable equal adj 1. equal; 2. equable, even Hence: equalitate; equalar-equalator; equalisar; inequal-inequalitate equalar v 1. to equalize; 2. to equal (= to be equal to); equalar se a un persona to consider oneself equal to someone equalator n equalizer, equaller equalisar v to equalize equalitate n 1. equality; 2. equability, evenness equalmente adv 1. equally; 2. likewise, also equanime (equá-) adj even-tempered Hence: equanimitate equanimitate n equanimity equar v to equate Hence: equabile-inequabile; equation; equator &; adequar & equation n equation (1. Math.; 2. Astron.) equator¹ n equator Hence: equatorial Equator² npr Ecuador equatorial adj equatorial eque adj equitable; fair, right Hence: equitate; equal &; equar &; inique &; equilatere etc.; equivoc etc.; equidistante etc.; equinoctio etc.; equivaler etc. -equer see sequer equestre adj equestrian; statua equestre equestrian statue equidifferente adj equidifferent equidistante adj equidistant Hence: equidistantia equidistantia n equidistance equilateral adj equilateral, of equal sides equilatere adj equilateral, of equal sides Hence: equilateral equilibrar v to balance (= to equilibrate); (ben) equilibrate (well-)balanced equilibre adj balanced, in equilibrium Hence: equilibrio; equilibrar-equilibrista-equilibristic, disequilibrar-disequilibrate equilibrio n equilibrium, balance; equilibrio europee balance of power in Europe; perder le equilibrio to lose one’s balance; mantener le equilibrio to keep one’s balance equilibrista n equilibrist equilibristic adj equilibristic equin adj equine; pede equin clubfoot equinoctial adj equinoctial (= pertaining to either equinox); linea equinoctial equinoctial line, celestial equator equinoctio n equinox; precession del equinoctios precession of the equinoxes Hence: equinoctial equipa n Sports team equipage (-aje) n 1. Mil. (field) equipment; 2. equipage, carriage (with or without horses); 3. Naut. crew equipamento n equipment (1. action of equipping; 2. outfit) equipar v to equip Hence: equipa; equipage; equipamento equiponderante adj of equal weight, equiponderant equiponderantia n equality of weight, equiponderance equiponderar v to equiponderate, counterbalance Hence: equiponderante-equiponderantia equitar v to ride on horseback Hence: equitation equitate n equity, fairness equitation n equitation; schola de equitation riding school equite (é-) n Hist. eques; equites Hist. equites Hence: equitar & equivalente¹ 1. ppr of equivaler; 2. adj equivalent equivalente² n equivalent equivalentia n equivalence equivaler v to be equivalent (to), to be equal in value (to) Hence: equivalente-equivalentia equivoc adj equivocal (1. ambiguous; 2. questionable, suspicious) Hence: equivocar-equivocation; equivoco equivocar v to equivocate equivocation n equivocation equivoco (-í-) n ambiguity (= equivocal expression) equo n horse (equus caballus) Hence: equite &; equestre; equin era¹ n era; (le) era christian (the) Christian Era era² past of esser was, were (= esseva) eradicar v to eradicate Hence: eradication; eradicative; eradicator eradication n eradication eradicative adj eradicative eradicator n eradicator -ercer v in compounds Hence: coercer &; exercer & erect- see eriger erecte adj erect erectile adj erectile erectilitate n erectility erection n 1. erection (of a building, statue, etc.; 2. establishment, foundation (of an office, etc.)) erector n erector (1. as in “erector of a cathedral, a kingdom, etc.”; 2. Anat.) eremita n hermit Hence: eremitage; eremiteria; eremitic eremitage (-aje) n hermitage (= secluded place, abode, etc.) eremiteria (-ía) n hermitage (= hermit’s abode) eremitic adj hermit’s (as in “a hermit’s life”) erg n Phys. erg erga prep 1. towards; 2. against; 3. in respect to ergo adv consequently, accordingly, therefore, then -eria (-ería) suffixo substantive with nouns 1. -ery, -shop, -store (= place where ... is made, worked, kept, or sold); 2. -ery, -eering, -smithing, -work (= art, craft, trade, or practice of working with ...; also: the product of such work); 3. -ery, -age, -ism (= behavior of a ... or like that of a ...) Hence: joieleria etc.; lacteria etc.; pastisseria etc.; drapperia etc.; diaboleria etc.; galanteria etc. erica n Erica; heather, heath Hence: ericaceas ericaceas npl Ericaceae ericiar v to bristle (= to set on end); ericiar se to bristle (= to stand on end); ericiate de bristling with ericio n hedgehog Hence: ericiar eriger -rig-/-rect- v 1. to erect (= to build, set up); 2. to establish, set up; eriger se in to pose as, set up for Hence: erectile-erectilitate; erection; erector; erecte -ero suffixo substantive with nouns -er, -eer, -man (= one who works with or deals in ... or ...s) Hence: -eria; branchero etc.; barbero etc.; ferrero etc; joielero etc.; speciero etc. eroder -rod-/-ros- v to erode Hence: erosion; erosive erogar v to lay out, spend Hence: supererogar & Eros (é-) npr Eros Hence: erotismo; erotic-eroticismo; erotomania etc. eros- see eroder erosion n erosion erosive adj erosive erot- see Eros erotic adj erotic eroticismo n eroticism erotismo n Psychiatry erotism erotomania (-ía) n Pathol. erotomania errante adj errant (= traveling in quest of adventure); cavallero errante knight errant errar¹ v 1. to wander, roam; 2. to err Hence: erronee; error; erratic; aberrar &; circumerrar errar² v in derivatives Hence: errante erratic adj erratic; rocca erratic erratic block or boulder erratum (pl errata) NL n erratum erronee adj erroneous error n error; error de (grammatica, etc.) mistake in (grammar, etc.); error typographic typographical error, misprint; committer un error to make a mistake; esser in error to be mistaken, at fault; salvo error o omission errors and omissions excepted erubescente 1. ppr of erubescer; 2. adj erubescent erubescentia n erubescence erubescer v to redden, grow red Hence: erubescente-erubescentia eruca n Entom. caterpillar; also: caterpillar chain, caterpillar tread; tractor a erucas caterpillar tractor eructar v to belch; also: to vomit forth Hence: eructation eructation n belching, eructation erudir v to teach, instruct Hence: erudition; erudite-erudito erudite adj erudite erudition n erudition erudito n scholar, learned person erumper -rump-/-rupt- v 1. to burst, sunder; 2. to break out, burst forth, erupt Hence: eruption; eruptive-eruptivitate erupt- see erumper eruption n eruption eruptive adj eruptive eruptivitate n eruptivity erysipela (-sí-) n Pathol. erysipelas es pr of esser is, am, are Esau (-áu) nprm Esau -esc suffixo adjective with nouns -esque (1. like, similar to, or characteristic of a ...; 2. with names of persons, nations, and peoples in the manner or style of ... or the ...s) Hence: gigantesc etc.; picaresc etc.; dantesc etc.; raphaelesc etc.; arabesc etc. esca n 1. bait; lure; 2. tinder Hence: escar escaldar v to scald (= to burn accidentally or treat with boiling water, steam, etc.) Hence: escaldatura escaldatura n scald (1. scalding; 2. burn) escamotar v Conjuring to whisk away, make disappear escampar v to bolt, scamper (away) escappada n escapade (= prankish adventure) escappamento n 1. escape (= act of escaping); 2. Clockmaking escapement; 3. exhaust (of an engine) escappar v to escape (= to get away, out, etc., as by flight, through a leak, etc.) Hence: escappada; escappamento; escappatoria; escappata escappata n escape (= act of escaping) escappatoria n way out (of a difficulty) escar v to bait (1. to furnish with bait; 2. to lure, entice) eschat- adj in compounds eschato- (= last) Hence: eschatologo eschatologia (-ía) n eschatology eschatologic adj eschatological eschatologo (-tó-) n eschatologist Hence: eschatologia; eschatologic eschimo (és-) n Eskimo Eschylo (és-) npr Aeschylus esclusa n 1. sluice, floodgate; 2. lock (of a canal, river, etc.) escolamento n drainage (= process of draining, gradual flowing off) escolar v to drain (= to cause to flow off slowly) Hence: escolamento escorta n escort (1. Navy; 2. person or persons accompanying another for protection or as a matter of politeness) Hence: escortar escortar v to escort escudo P n Monet. escudo Esculapio npr Mythol. Aesculapius; esculapio Aesculapian, physician -ese suffixo substantive e adjective with names of places -ese (I. adjectives 1. pertaining to ...; 2. native to, citizen of, or inhabiting ...; II. nouns 1. native, citizen, or inhabitant of ...; 2. language of ...) Hence: anglese etc.; francese etc.; groenlandese etc. esmeraldin adj emerald, emerald-green esmeraldo n emerald; le Insula de Esmeraldo the Emerald Isle Hence: esmeraldin eso- adv in compounds eso- (= within, inside) Hence: esophago etc. esophagee (-ée) adj esophageal, oesophageal esophago (-só-) n Anat. esophagus, oesophagus Hence: esophagee esopic adj Aesopian, Aesopic Esopo npr Lit. Aesop Hence: esopic esoter- adj in derivatives esoter- (= inner) Hence: esoterismo; esoteric esoteric adj esoteric esoterismo n esoterism, esotericism Espania npr Spain Hence: espaniol-judeoespaniol etc. espaniol¹ adj Spanish espaniol² n 1. Spaniard; 2. Spanish (language); 3. spaniel espaventaaves n scarecrow espaventabile adj frightful (= dreadful, horrible, etc.) espaventar v to frighten (= to fill with fright); espaventar se to become frightened Hence: espavento; espaventabile; espaventaaves etc. espavento n fright esperantismo n Esperantism esperantista n Interling. Esperantist esperanto Esp. n Interling. Esperanto Hence: esperantismo; esperantista esplanada n esplanade esquadra n 1. square (as in “T square”); 2. squad; 3. Navy squadron esquadrar v to square (= to form with right angles and straight lines) Hence: esquadra-esquadron esquadron n Mil. squadron esque (éske) interr part -; esque ille habe le libro? has he the book? -essa¹ suffixo substantive with nouns -ess (= female ..., wife of a ...) Hence: abbatessa etc.; contessa etc.; duchessa etc.; tigressa etc. -essa² suffixo substantive with adjectives -ess, -ness (= state or quality of being ...) Hence: delicatessa etc.; politessa etc.; prodessa etc.; ricchessa etc. essamage (-aje) n 1. swarming; 2. swarming time essamar v to swarm essamatura n swarming essame n swarm Hence: essamar-essamage, essamatura essayabile adj assayable essayage (-aje) n trying on, fitting (of clothes) essayar v I. to try (1. to test, essay; also: to try on garment, etc.; 2. to attempt, essay); II. to assay (“to assay an ore, a metal etc.”) essayator n 1. assayer; 2. etc. fitter essayista n essayist essayo (-sá-) n 1. trial, test; 2. assay (= assayal); 3. attempt, essay; 4. essay (“literary essay”) Hence: essayista; essayar-essayage, essayabile, essayator esse dem adj this, that, these, those Hence: esso essentia n essence (1. absolute being; 2. intrinsic nature; 3. extract obtained by distillation) Hence: essential-essentialitate; quintessentia etc. essential¹ adj essential; oleos essential essential oils essential² n essential essentialitate n essentiality esser¹ v to be (1. to exist; 2. functions: a) copula; b) auxiliary forming the passive voice) Hence: essentia &; absente &; presente &; ente &: esque etc.; esser²-ben-esser etc.; see verbal forms es, so, son, somos, sia, era, ser & esser² n being (1. existence; 2. person, organized entity, etc.); le Esser Supreme the Supreme Being, God esso dem pron this, that; pro esso for this reason, for that reason, therefore essugar v to dry, wipe, mop up, etc. est n east; (ir) al est (to go) east; (vento) del est east (wind), easterly or eastern (wind) Hence: Estfalia etc.; nord-est etc. est- see estate establimento n establishment (1. act of establishing, founding, or setting up; 2. institution, organization, business, etc.) establir v to establish (1. to make firm or stable; 2. to found, set up; 3. as in “to establish someone in business”); establir se to establish oneself, settle Hence: establimento; establitor; preestablir; restablir-restablimento establitor n establisher estate n summer Hence: estive-estivar-estivante este adj this (= iste) Hence: esto Estfalia npr Eastphalia esthe- in derivatives Hence: esthesia &; esthetic-anesthetic-anesthetico, cinesthetic etc.; esthetica; estheta esthesia (-ía) n esthesia Hence: anesthesia-anesthesiar; esthesiologia etc.; cinesthesia etc.; pseudesthesia etc. esthesiologia (-ía) n esthesiology esthesiometro (-ó-) n esthesiometer esthesioneurosis (-ósis) n esthesioneurosis estheta n aesthete, esthete esthetic adj aesthetic, esthetic esthetica n aesthetics, esthetics estima n 1. esteem; 2. Naut. reckoning estimabile adj estimable estimar v 1. to estimate (= to calculate approximately); 2. to esteem, hold in esteem Hence: estima; estimabile-inestimabile; estimation; disestimar-disestima estimation n estimation (1. act of estimating; 2. esteem) estivante n summer resident estivar v to summer estive adj summer, estival esto pron this (= this thing, reason, or idea) (= isto) Estonia npr Estonia Hence: estonian-estoniano estonian adj Estonian estoniano n Estonian estrade F n dais, platform, estrade estraniamento n estrangement, alienation estraniar v to estrange, alienate estranie adj 1. foreign (as in “foreign countries”); also: alien; 2. strange (= queer, unfamiliar); corpore estranie Med. foreign body; estranie a foreign to Hence: estraniero; estranitate; estraniar-estraniamento estraniero n 1. foreigner, stranger; also: alien; 2. foreign parts, foreign lands; al estraniero abroad estranitate n strangeness estuario n estuary estufa n 1. sweating room; 2. hothouse; 3. stove (“stove for heating a room”) Hence: estufar estufar v to (let) simmer; to stew esturdimento n daze esturdir v to stun, daze Hence: esturdimento; esturdite esturdite 1. pp of esturdir; 2. adj harebrained et conj 1. and; 2. also; et ... et ... both ... and ... (= e) Hence: etsi etc. -et- see etate; -itate etage F n floor, story etate n age (1. lapse of time; 2. period in life); que etate habe vos? how old are you?; etate de auro golden age Hence: coetanee -etate see -itate et cetera, etc. (-cé-) and so on, and so forth, etc. eternal adj eternal eterne adj eternal Hence: eternitate; eternal; eternisar; coeterne-coeternitate; sempiterne etc. eternisar v to eternize (1. to make eternal; also: to immortalize; 2. to prolong indefinitely) eternitate n eternity eth- see ethere ethano n Chem. ethane ethere n ether (1. upper air, clear sky; 2. Phys.; 3. Chem.) Hence: etheree; etherificar-etherification; etherisar-etherisation; ethano; ethylo & etheree adj ethereal etherificar v to etherify etherification n etherification etherisar v to etherize (1. to mix or compound with ether; 2. to anesthetize with ether) etherisation n etherization ethic adj ethical (= treating of moral questions or of moral science) ethica n ethics (= the science of morals) ethico n ethicist, moralist ethiope (-tí-) adj/n Ethiopian Hence: Ethiopia-ethiopic Ethiopia npr Ethiopia ethiopic adj Ethiopic ethn- n in derivatives and compounds Hence: ethnic; ethnographo etc.; ethnopsychologia etc. ethnic adj ethnic (1. Hist. pagan; 2. ethnological) ethnogenia (-ía) n ethnogeny ethnographia (-ía) n ethnography ethnographic adj ethnographic ethnographo (-nó-) n ethnographer Hence: ethnographia; ethnographic ethnologia (-ía) n ethnology ethnologic adj ethnological ethnologista n ethnologist ethnologo (-nó-) n ethnologist Hence: ethnologia-ethnologista; ethnologic ethnopsychologia (-ía) n ethnopsychology ethologia (-ía) n Sociol. ethology ethopeia (-péya) n Rhet. ethopoeia ethos (é-) n Rhet., etc. ethos Hence: ethic; ethico; ethica; ethologia etc.; ethopeia etc.; cacoethe etc. ethylamino n Chem. ethylamine ethyleno n Chem. ethylene ethylic adj Chem. ethylic; alcohol ethylic ethyl alcohol ethylo n Chem. ethyl Hence: ethyleno; ethylic; ethylamino etc. etiam (é-) also, likewise, too; even, even yet; yet; non solmente ... sed etiam ... not only ... but also ... etiquetta (-ké-) n 1. label, tag, ticket; 2. etiquette Hence: etiquettar etiquettar (-ke-) v to label (= to put a label on) Etna npr Etna, Aetna -eto suffixo substantive with names of trees -etum, grove (= grove of ... trees) Hence: pineto etc. Etruria npr Etruria etrusc adj Etruscan Hence: etrusco etrusco n Etruscan (1. native of Etruria; 2. Etruscan language) etsi conj 1. even if; 2. and yet; 3. though, although -etta suffixo substantive mostly with nouns in -a -ette (= little, small, minor) Hence: hachetta etc.; cigarretta etc.; operetta etc.; furchetta etc. -ette suffixo adjective -ish (= somewhat ..., pretty ...) Hence: -etto; -etta; bellette etc. -etto suffixo substantive with nouns -et, -ette (= small, little, minor) Hence: clarinetto etc.; panetto etc.; capretto etc etui F n case (for eyeglasses, cigars, etc.), etui etymo (é-) n etymon Hence: etymologo etc. etymologia (-ía) n etymology (1. origin or derivation of a word; 2. branch of philology concerned with etymologies) etymologic adj etymologic, etymological etymologisar v to etymologize etymologista n etymologist etymologo (-mó-) n etymologist Hence: etymologia-etymologista, etymologic, etymologisar eu- adj/adv in compounds eu- (1. good, fine; 2. well; also: easy, easily, etc.) Hence: eurhythmia etc.; euphone etc.; eupheme etc.; eudemon- etc. eucharistia (-ía) n Eccl. Eucharist Hence: eucharistic eucharistic adj Eucharistic Euclide npr Euclid 300 B.C., Greek geometrician Hence: euclidian-non-euclidian euclidian adj Euclidean eudemon- adj in derivatives Hence: eudemonia; eudemonismo eudemonia (-ía) n eudaemonia eudemonismo n eudaemonism eugenic adj eugenic Hence: eugenica eugenica n eugenics eunucho n eunuch eupheme- adj in derivatives euphemious, euphemous Hence: euphemia; euphemismo; euphemistic; euphemic euphemia (-ía) n euphemism euphemic adj euphemistic euphemismo n Rhet. euphemism euphemistic adj euphemistic euphone adj euphonious, euphonic Hence: euphonia-euphonic euphonia (-ía) n euphony euphonic adj euphonic, euphonious Euphrate npr Euphrates Eur- see Europa Eurasia npr Eurasia Hence: eurasiatic eurasiatic adj Eurasiatic, Eurasian eureka! Gr eureka! eurhythmia (-ía) n eurhythmy Hence: eurhythmic eurhythmic adj eurhythmic Europa npr 1. Mythol. Europa; 2. Europe Hence: europium; europee-europeisar, indoeuropeo; Eurasia etc. europee (-pée) adj European europeisar v to Europeanize europeo (-péo) n European europium (-ró-) n Chem. europium Eva nprf Eve evacuante 1. ppr of evacuar; 2. adj/n Med. evacuant evacuar v to evacuate; also: Med. Hence: evacuante; evacuation; evacuative evacuation n evacuation; also: Med. evacuative adj Med. evacuant, evacuative evader -vad-/-vas- v 1. to get away, escape; 2. to evade (= to practice evasion) Hence: evasion; evasive evaginar v to evaginate Hence: evagination evagination n evagination evalutar v to evaluate; also: to estimate, assess, etc. Hence: evalutation evalutation n evaluation evanescente 1. ppr of evanescer; 2. adj vanishing, evanescent evanescentia n evanescence evanescer v to vanish Hence: evanescimento; evanescente-evanescentia evanescimento n vanishment evangelic adj evangelic, evangelical (1. of the Gospels; 2. as in “evangelical denomination”) Evangelina nprf Evangeline evangelio n gospel evangelisar v to evangelize evangelisation n evangelization evangelisator n evangelizer evangelismo n evangelism evangelista n Evangelist; also: evangelist evangelo (-áng-) n evangelist, evangel Hence: Evangelina; evangelio; evangelic; evangelisar-evangelismo, evangelista, evangelisation, evangelisator evaporabile adj evaporable, vaporizable evaporar v to evaporate (1. to vaporize; 2. to be vaporized) Hence: evaporabile; evaporation; evaporative; evaporatori evaporation n evaporation evaporative adj evaporative evaporatori adj evaporating (as in “evaporating process, apparatus, etc.”) evas- see evader evasion n 1. escape, getaway; 2. evasion evasive adj evasive evect- see eveher evection n Astron. evection eveher -veh-/-vect- v in derivatives Hence: evection evelia n awakening eveliar v to wake up (= to arouse from sleep); eveliar se to wake up (= to come out of sleep) Hence: evelia; eveliator eveliator n awakener eveller -vell-/-vuls- v to evulse, tear out, pull out Hence: evulsion evenir -ven-/-vent- v to happen, come to pass Hence: evento-eventual-eventualitate event- see evenir evento n event (= occurrence of some importance) eventrar v to disembowel Hence: eventration eventration n 1. (act of) disemboweling; 2. Pathol. ventral hernia eventual adj contingent, possible eventualitate n 1. possibility, contingency; 2. eventuality evers- see everter eversion n 1. eversion (= act of everting); 2. destruction, ruin everter -vert-/-vers- v to evert, turn inside out Hence: eversion evict- see evincer eviction n Law eviction (1. recovery by legal process; 2. dispossession) evidente adj evident Hence: evidentia evidentia n evidence (= quality or condition of being evident); poner in evidentia to make evident evincer -vinc-/-vict- v Law to evict (1. recover by legal process; 2. to dispossess) Hence: eviction evitabile adj evitable evitar v to avoid, shun Hence: evitabile-inevitabile; evitation evitation n (act of) avoiding, shunning evo n age (= long period of time) Hence: medievo etc.; longeve etc. evocabile adj evocable evocar v to evoke, call forth; evocar a un tribunal superior to remove to a higher tribunal Hence: evocabile; evocation; evocatori evocation n evocation evocatori adj evocatory evolut- see evolver evolution n evolution (1. development; 2. Biol.; 3. Naut.) evolutionismo n evolutionism evolutionista n evolutionist evolutive adj evolutive evolver -volv-/-volut- v I. to evolve, develop (1. to undergo an evolution or development; 2. to cause to evolve or develop); II. Naut. to evolute; evolver un film (photographic) to develop a film Hence: evolution-evolutionismo, evolutionista; evolutive evuls- see eveller evulsion n evulsion ex prep out of, from ex- prefixo with nouns ex- (= former) Hence: ex-presidente etc.; ex-marito etc.; ex-communista etc. exacerbar v to exacerbate (= to increase the smart or bitterness of) Hence: exacerbation exacerbation n exacerbation (= state of being exacerbated) exact- see exiger exacte adj exact, accurate; also: punctual; scientias exacte exact sciences Hence: exactitude; inexacte-inexactitude exaction n exaction (= action of exacting) exactitude n 1. exactitude, accuracy; 2. punctuality exactor n tax-collector; exactor; extorter exaggerar v to exaggerate Hence: exaggeration; exaggerative; exaggerator exaggeration n exaggeration exaggerative adj exaggerative exaggerator n exaggerator exaltar v to exalt (1. to raise in rank, honor, power, etc.; 2. to extol); exaltar se to grow excited, grow enthusiastic Hence: exaltation; exaltate exaltate adj overexcited exaltation n exaltation (1. act of raising to a superior rank or position; 2. act of praising, extoling; 3. overexcitement, rapture, etc. examinabile adj examinable examinante n examiner examinar v to examine examinator n examiner examine n examination (1. investigation; 2. test); examine de conscientia self-examination; libere examine free inquiry Hence: examinar-examinante, examinabile, examinator exarch- v in derivatives exarch- Hence: exarcho-exarchato exarchato n exarchate exarcho n exarch (1. Hist.; 2. Orth. Ch.) exasperar v 1. to aggravate, make worse (a disease, pain, etc.); 2. to exasperate Hence: exasperation exasperation n 1. aggravation (of disease, pain, etc.); 2. exasperation excambiabile adj exchangeable excambiar v to exchange Hence: excambio; excambiabile; excambiator excambiator n exchanger; excambiator thermic Phys. heat exchanger excambio n exchange (= action of exchanging); libere excambio free trade ex cathedra L ex cathedra excavar v to excavate (= to hollow out, dig) excavation n excavation (= action or result of hollowing out) excavator n excavator (1. one who excavates; 2. machine for digging out earth) exceder -ced-/-cess- v to exceed Hence: excessive; excesso excellente 1. ppr of exceller; 2. adj excellent excellentia n excellence, excellency; per excellentia par excellence; Vostre Excellentia Your Excellency exceller -cell-/-cels- v to excel; exceller in to excel in Hence: excellente-excellentia; excelse excels- see excell- excelse adj elevated, sublime, lofty except- see excip- exceptar v to except (= to leave out, take out) excepte prep except, excepting exception n exception; exception (peremptori, dilatori, etc.) Law (peremptory, dilatory, etc.) exception exceptional adj exceptional excern- -cern-/-cret- v in derivatives Hence: excretion; excretori; excretar excess- see exceder excessive adj excessive excesso n excess (1. fact of exceeding in amount or degree; 2. amount by which one thing exceeds another; 3. as in “to commit excesses”) excider -cid-/-cis- v to cut out or off, excide Hence: excision; excisar excip- -cip-/-cept- v in derivatives Hence: excipiente; exception-exceptional; excepte; exceptar excipiente n Pharm. excipient excis- see excider excisar v Surg. to excise excision n Surg. excision excitabile adj excitable excitabilitate n excitability excitamento n excitation (= action of exciting) excitante n excitant, stimulant excitar v to excite Hence: excitamento; excitante; excitabile-excitabilitate, inexcitabile; excitation; excitative; excitator; superexcitar-superexcitation excitation n I. excitation (1. action of exciting; 2. Elec.); II. excitement (= state of being excited) excitative adj exciting, stimulating excitator n 1. exciter; 2. Elec. discharger exclamar v to exclaim Hence: exclamation; exclamative exclamation n exclamation exclamative adj exclamatory exclaramento n (act of) lighting up exclarar v to light up Hence: exclaramento excluder -clud-/-clus- v to exclude Hence: exclusion; exclusive-exclusivismo, exclusivista, exclusivitate exclus- see excluder exclusion n exclusion; al exclusion de to the exclusion of exclusive adj exclusive (1. as in “exclusive right, exclusive terms”; 2. as in “an exclusive club”) exclusivismo n exclusiveness, exclusivism exclusivista n exclusivist exclusivitate n exclusiveness (of rights, terms, etc.) excogitar v to think out, excogitate Hence: excogitation excogitation n devising, contrivance, excogitation excommunicar v to excommunicate Hence: excommunication excommunication n excommunication; excommunication major, minor greater, lesser excommunication, major, minor excommunication ex-communista n ex-communist, former communist excoriar v to bark, graze, excoriate Hence: excoriation excoriation n excoriation (= abrasion of the skin) excremental adj excremental excrementicie adj excrementitious excremento n excrement Hence: excremental; excrementicie; excrementose excrementose adj excremental excrescentia n excrescence (= abnormal or disfiguring outgrowth) excrescer v to grow out or forth Hence: excrescentia excret- see excern- excretar v to excrete excretion n excretion excretori adj excretory excurr- -curr-/-curs- v in derivatives Hence: excursion-excursionista excurs- see excurr- excursion n I. excursion (1. pleasure trip; 2. digression); II. Mil. sally, raid excursionista n excursionist excusa n excuse; facer excusas to make excuses; facer (su) excusas to make apologies, apologize excusabile adj excusable excusar v to excuse (= to clear of blame); excusar se to excuse oneself, apologize Hence: excusa; excusabile-inexcusabile; excusation; excusatori excusation n excuse, excusing excusatori adj apologetic (= making excuse or apology) execrabile adj execrable execrar v to execrate (1. to imprecate evil upon; 2. to abhor, detest) Hence: execrabile; execration; execrator; execratori execration n execration (1. imprecation, malediction; 2. abhorrence, detestation) execrator n execrator execratori adj execratory execut- see exequer executabile adj executable, practicable executar v to execute (1. to carry out; 2. to put to death according to law) execution n execution (1. act of carrying out; 2. act of putting to death according to law) executive adj executive executor n executor (= one who carries out); executor testamentari executor (= person appointed to execute a will) executori adj executory (as in “executory decree, law, etc.”); judicio executori enforceable judgment exegese n exegesis exegeta n exegetist exegetic adj exegetic Hence: exegetica exegetica n exegetics exemplar¹ adj exemplary (1. being a good model or pattern; 2. serving as a warning to others) exemplar² n 1. model, exemplar; 2. copy (specimen of a book, etc.) exemplificar v to exemplify (= to show by example) exemplification n exemplification (= act of showing by example) exempli gratia, e. g. L exempli gratia, e.g., for example exemplo n example (1. sample, specimen; 2. model, pattern; 3. instance serving to illustrate a rule or precept); facer un exemplo de un persona to make an example of someone; per exemplo for example, for instance; sin exemplo unparalleled, without example; dar un exemplo to set an example Hence: exemplar; exemplificar-exemplification exempt- see eximer exemptar v to exempt exempte adj exempt exemption n exemption exequer -equ-/-ecut- v to execute, carry out Hence: exequias; execution-electrocution etc.: excecutive; executor; executori: executar-executabile-inexecutabile, electrocutar etc. exequias npl funeral rites, exequies exercer v to practice, carry on Hence: exercitio; exercitar & exercitar v to train, exercise, drill Hence: exercitation exercitation n 1. training, exercise, drill; 2. practice (as in “the practice of a profession”) exercitio n I. exercise (1. as in “the exercise of virtues”; 2. as in “an exercise in grammar”); II. practice (as in “the practice of a profession”); III. Mil. drill exfoliation n 1. fall of leaves; 2. exfoliation (= process of coming off in layers or scales, peeling off) exhalar v to exhale (as in “to exhale odor”) Hence: exhalation exhalation n exhalation (1. exhaling, giving off as vapor, etc.; 2. that which is exhaled) exhauribile adj exhaustible exhaurir -haur-/haust- v to exhaust (1. to drain, use up, consume, etc.; 2. as in “to exhaust a subject”); exhaurir se to exhaust oneself Hence: exhauribile-inexhauribile; exhaustibile-inexhaustibile; exhaustion; exhauste-inexhauste exhaust- see exhaurir exhauste adj exhausted (= consumed, used up) exhaustibile adj exhaustible exhaustion n exhaustion (= action of draining, using up, consuming, etc.) exheredar v to disinherit Hence: exheredation exheredation n disinheritance exhibir v to exhibit Hence: exhibition-exhibitionista, exhibitionismo; exhibitor; exbibitori exhibition n exhibition; also: exhibit exhibitionismo n exhibitionism (= tendency towards self-advertisement) exhibitionista n exhibitionist (= ostentatious person) exhibitor n exhibitor exhibitori adj exhibitory exhilarante 1. ppr of exhilarar; 2. adj exhilarant, exhilarating exhilarar v to exhilarate Hence: exhilarante; exhilaration exhilaration n exhilaration exhortar v to exhort Hence: exhortation; exhortative; exhortator; exhortatori exhortation n exhortation exhortative adj exhortative exhortator n exhorter exhortatori adj exhortatory exhumar v to exhume Hence: exhumation exhumation n exhumation exigente adj exigent, exacting exigentia n 1. demand; 2. exigency, requirement exiger -ig-/-act- v to exact Hence: exigente-exigentia; exigue &; exigibile-inexigibile; exaction; exactor; exacte & exigibile adj claimable, exigible exigue adj exiguous; scanty, scant Hence: exiguitate exiguitate n exiguity, scantiness exiliar v to exile exiliato n exile (= exiled person) exilio n exile (= banishment) Hence: exiliar-exiliato eximer -im-/-empt- v to exempt Hence: exemption; exempte-exemptar exir v to go or come out Hence: exito existente adj existent, existing existentia n existence existential adj existential existentialismo n existentialism existentialista n existentialist exister v to exist Hence: existente-existentia-existential-existentialismo, existentialista, inexistente-inexistentia; preexister-preexistente-preexistentia exito (éx-) n exit, way out ex-libris n bookplate, ex libris ex-marito n ex-husband, former husband ex-ministro n Pol. ex-minister, former minister exo- adv in derivatives and compounds exo-, ex- (= without, outside) Hence: exotic-esoticismo; exoskeleto etc.; exosmose etc.; exogame etc. exodic adj exodic; also: Physiol. efferent exodista n exodist (= one taking part in an exodus) exodo (éx-) n exodus; Exodo Exodus Hence: exodista; exodic exogame (-ógame) adj Anthropol. exogamous Hence: exogamia exogamia (-ía) n Anthropol. exogamy exogene adj exogenous exonerar v to exonerate (= to free from a burden, duty, obligation, etc.) Hence: exoneration exoneration n exoneration exoperante n striker (= worker on strike) exoperar v to strike, be on strike Hence: exopero; exoperante exopero (-ó-) n strike (as in “be on strike”) exorabile adj easily moved, exorable exorar v to move by entreaty Hence: exorabile-inexorabile-inexorabilitate exorbitante adj excessive; also: exorbitant exorbitantia n excessiveness; also: exorbitance exorbitar v to be excessive or exorbitant Hence: exorbitante-exorbitantia exorcisar v to exorcise Hence: exorcismo; exorcista exorcismo n exorcism exorcista n exorcist exordial adj exordial exordio n exordium exordir v to begin (a discourse) Hence: exordio-exordial exoskeleto (-ské-) n Zool. exoskeleton exosm- see exosmose exosmose n exosmosis Hence: exosmotic exosmotic adj exosmotic exotic adj exotic exoticismo n exoticism expander -pand-/-pans- v to expand (= to cause to spread out, stretch out or unfold) Hence: expansibile-expansibilitate; expansion; expansive expans- see expander expansibile adj expansible expansibilitate n expansibility expansion n 1. expansion; 2. expansiveness expansive adj expansive (1. Sci.; 2. showing one’s feelings freely) expatriar v to expatriate (= to make an exile of); expatriar se to expatriate, emigrate Hence: expatriation expatriation n expatriation (1. banishment from one’s fatherland; 2. emigration) expectante 1. ppr of expectar; 2. adj expectant expectar v to expect (= to look for mentally) Hence: expectante; expectation; espectative expectation n expectation (1. state of expecting; 2. Med. expectative adj expectative expectorante¹ 1. ppr of expectorar; 2. adj Med. expectorant expectorante² n Med. expectorant expectorar v to expectorate Hence: expectorante, expectoration expectoration n expectoration expedicular v to delouse expediente¹ 1. ppr of expedir; 2. adj expedient, suitable, fit expediente² n expedient expedir v 1. to expedite; 2. to dispatch, despatch, send off Hence: expediente; expedition; expeditive; expeditor; reexpedir-reexpedition expedition n I. (action of) expediting; II. sending (of parcels, goods, etc.); III. expedition (1. promptness; 2. as in “an expedition to the North Pole”) expeditive adj expeditious expeditor n expeditor; also: sender, shipper expeller -pell-/-puls- v to expel; also: to deport (as in “to deport an undesirable alien”) Hence: expulsion; expulsive expender -pend-/-pens- v to spend, expend (= to give out in payment) Hence: expensa expens- see expender expensa n expense experientia n experience (as in “teaching experience, etc.”) Hence: inexperientia experimental adj experimental; scientia experimental experimental science experimentar v to experiment experimentate adj experienced experimentation n experimentation experimentator n experimenter experimento n experiment Hence: experimental; experimentar-experimentation, experimentator, experimentate-inexperimentate experir -per-/-pert- v to try, put to the test Hence: experimento &; experientia &; experte & expert- see experir experte adj expert Hence: inexperte; experto experto n expert expiabile adj expiable expiar v to expiate Hence: expiabile-inexpiabile; expiation; expiator; expiatori; inexpiate expiation n expiation expiator n expiator expiatori adj expiatory; capro expiatori scapegoat expirar v to expire (1. to breathe out; 2. to die) Hence: expiration expiration n expiration (1. breathing out; 2. termination, end) explanar v 1. to level, smooth out; 2. to explain (= to expound, interpret) Hence: explanation; explanator explanation n 1. (action of) leveling, smoothing out; 2. explanation (= interpretation, expounding) explanator 1. leveler; 2. explainer expler v to fill, fill up Hence: expletive expletive adj expletive explicabile adj explainable, explicable explicar v to explain Hence: explicabile-inexplicabile-inexplicabilitate; explication; explicative; explicator; explicite; inexplicate explication n explanation explicative adj explanatory explicator n explainer, commentator explicite (-plí-) adj explicit (= clearly expressed) exploder -plod-/-plos- v to explode (= to go off, or to fly in pieces, with a loud report) Hence: explosion; explosive-explosivo; exploditor exploditor n exploder (= device for firing an explosive charge) exploitabile adj exploitable exploitar v to exploit (1. as in “to exploit a mine”; 2. to utilize for selfish purposes) Hence: exploitabile; exploitation; exploitator exploitation n exploitation exploitator n exploiter explorabile adj explorable explorar v to explore (1. as in “to explore new countries”; 2. to investigate, examine; 3. Surg.) Hence: explorabile-inexplorabile; exploration; explorator; exploratori; inexplorate exploration n exploration (1. as in “exploration of new countries”; 2. investigation; 3. Surg.) explorator n explorer exploratori adj exploratory explos- see exploder explosion n explosion (1. blast; 2. sudden outbreak of emotion); facer explosion to explode (= to go off, or to fly in pieces, with a loud report) explosive adj explosive (1. tending to explode; 2. Phonet.) explosivo n explosive (= explosive substance) exponente adj Alg. exponent Hence: exponential exponential adj Math. exponential exponer -pon-/-posit- v I. to expose (1. to show openly, display; 2. to lay open (to danger, etc.)); II. to expound Hence: exponente &; exposition; expositive; expositor exportabile adj exportable exportar v to export Hence: exportabile; exportation; exportator; reexportar-reexportation exportation n 1. exportation, export, exporting; 2. exports exportator n exporter exposit- see exponer exposition n I. exposition (1. exhibition; 2. detailed explanation); II. exposure (1. laying open to view, action, influence, etc; 2. Photog.; 3. position in relation to sun, wind etc.) expositive adj expository, expositive expositor n 1. expositor, expounder, exponent; 2. exhibitor ex-presidente n ex-president express- see exprimer expresse adj express (1. definite, explicit; 2. as in “express letter”); traino expresse express train expression n expression (1. action of pressing or squeezing out; 2. act or fact of giving expression to; 3. significant word or phrase) expressionismo n expressionism expressionista n expressionist expressive adj expressive expresso¹ n 1. express messenger; 2. express train expresso² adv purposely exprimer -prim-/-press- v 1. to press out, squeeze out; 2. to express Hence: exprimibile-inexprimibile; expression-expressionismo, expressionista; expressive-inexpressive; expresse-expresso¹, expresso² exprimibile adj expressible, utterable expropriar v to expropriate, dispossess Hence: expropriation; expropriator expropriation n expropriation, dispossession expropriator n expropriator, dispossessor expugnabile adj stormable, pregnable expugnar v to take by assault, storm Hence: expugnabile-inexpugnabile expulicar v to clean of fleas expulicatorio n delousing station expuls- see expeller expulsion n expulsion; also: deportation (as in “deportation of an undesirable alien”) expulsive adj expulsive expunct- see expunger expunction n expunction expunger -pung-/-punct- v to expunge Hence: expunction expurgar v to expurgate Hence: expurgation expurgation n expurgation exquir- quisit- v in derivatives Hence: exquisite-exquisitessa exquisit- see exquir- exquisite adj exquisite exquisitessa n exquisiteness exsangue adj exsanguine exsiccar v to dry up, exsiccate (= to make quite dry) Hence: exsiccation; exsiccative exsiccation n exsiccation exsiccative adj exsiccative exspuer v to spit out exspuition n spitting out, expectoration exsuction n exsuction exsudar v to exude (1. as in “sweat exudes from the pores”; 2. to cause to exude) Hence: exsudation; exsudato exsudation n exudation exsudato n exudation, sweat exsug- -sug-/-suct- v in derivatives extemporanee adj extemporaneous, extempore extender -tend-/-tens- v I. to extend (1. to stretch out; 2. to increase in size or scope); II. to spread, spread out; extender le mano to hold out one’s hand Hence: extendibile; extensibile-extensibilitate, inextensibile; extension-inextension; extensive; extensor; extense extendibile adj extendible, extensible extens- see extender extense adj extensive (= having extension) extensibile adj extensible extensibilitate n extensibility extension n I. extension (1. stretching out; 2. increase in size or scope; 3. Logic); II. extent (= space or degree to which anything is extended); also: range extensive adj extensive (as in “extensive agriculture”) extensor n 1. extender (one who or that which extends); 2. Anat. extensor extenuar v to emaciate, weaken, extenuate; extenuar se to wear oneself out Hence: extenuation extenuation n emaciation, exhaustion exter- see extra extere adj foreign (as in “foreign countries”) Hence: exterior &; extreme &; extero exterior¹ adj exterior; also: outside, outer, etc. Hence: exterioritate; exteriorisar-exteriorisation exterior² n outside, exterior exteriorisar v to externalize, make manifest exteriorisation n externalization exterioritate n exteriority exterminar v to exterminate Hence: extermination; exterminator extermination n extermination exterminator n exterminator externe adj external; also: outside, outer, etc.; angulo externe Geom. exterior angle; discipulo externe day-pupil; pro uso externe Pharm. for external application, for external use extero (éx-) n foreign countries; al extero abroad (as in “to go abroad; to live abroad”), in foreign parts exterritorial adj exterritorial, extraterritorial exterritorialitate n exterritoriality, extraterritoriality extinct- see extinguer extincte adj extinct (as in “an extinct animal”) extinction n extinction extinctive adj extinctive extinctor n (fire) extinguisher extinguer -stingu-/-stinct- v to extinguish; extinguer un debita to extinguish or pay off a debt Hence: extinguibile-inextinguibile; extinction; extinctive; extinctor; extincte extinguibile adj extinguishable extirpabile adj eradicable, extirpable extirpar v to extirpate (1. as in “to extirpate noxious plants”; 2. as in “to extirpate a social evil”) Hence: extirpabile-inextirpabile; extirpation; etirpator extirpation n extirpation extirpator n extirpator extorquer -torqu-/-tort- v to extort; also: to get by blackmail Hence: extortion extort- see extorquer extortion n extortion; also: blackmail, blackmailing extr- see extere extra I. adv 1. without, on the outside; 2. besides, in addition, extra; II. prep 1. outside of, without, beyond; 2. excepting, except; 3. besides, in addition to Hence: extranee; externe extra- prefixo extra- (1. outside ..., outside the scope of ...; 2. highly, unusually, very ...) Hence: extradorso etc.; extramural etc.; extraordinari etc.; extravasar etc.; extravagar etc.; extrafin etc. extract- see extraher extraction n extraction (1. act of extracting; 2. descent, origin); de basse extraction of low extraction extracto n extract (1. extracted substance; 2. excerpt) extractor n extractor; specif.: Gun. extrader v to extradite Hence: extradition extradition n extradition extradorso n Arch. extrados extrafin adj superfine extraher -trah-/-tract- v to extract Hence: extraction; extractor; extracto extramural adj extramural extranee adj extraneous extraordinari adj extraordinary (1. beyond the common order; 2. exceeding the common degree) extraterritorial adj extraterritorial, exterritorial extraterritorialitate n extraterritoriality, exterritoriality extravagante 1. ppr of extravagar; 2. adj odd, strange, absurd; extravagant extravagantia n oddness, strangeness, absurdity; extravagance extravagar v to talk (think, act, etc.) extravagantly Hence: extravagante-extravagantia extravasar v Anat. to extravasate Hence: extravasation extravasation n Anat. extravasation extreme adj extreme; extreme unction last Sacrament, extreme unction Hence: extremismo; extremista; extremitate; extremo extremismo n extremism extremista n extremist extremitate n extremity (1. very end; 2. extreme degree; 3. extreme action); extremitates extremities, hands and feet extremo n extreme; extremos Math. extremes; ir de un extremo al altere to go from one extreme to the other; le extremos se tocca extremes meet extrinsec (-trín-) adj extrinsic (= not inherent or essential) extrovers- see extroverter extroversion n extroversion (1. Med. condition of being turned inside out; 2. Psychol.) extroverter -vert-/-vers- v to extrovert (1. to turn outwards; to turn inside out; 2. Psychol.) Hence: extroversion; extrovertite-estrovertito extrovertite 1. pp of extroverter; 2. Psychol. extroverted, outgoing extrovertito n Psychol. extrovert exuberante I. ppr of exuberar; II. adj exuberant (1. growing luxuriantly; 2. overflowing, effusive) exuberantia n exuberance (1. luxuriance; 2. effusiveness; overflowing spirits) exuberar v 1. to be abundant, abound; 2. to be exuberant, exuberate Hence: exuberante-exuberantia exultante 1. ppr of exultar; 2. adj exultant exultar v to exult Hence: exultante; exultation exultation n exultation Ezekiel nprm Ezekiel